Kaz:Take a villagers dog on a walk - 5/1/15
'Participants' Geikami Kazuki 'Title: Kaz: ' KazukiGeikami: - It was a day like any other Kazuki was getting to leave his apartment when he noticed his neighbor out in the hall way with a look of concern on his face. It wasn’t normal for Kazuki to stop and ask what was wrong but as his eyes glanced down to his neighbors leg it was in a white plaster cast from just below the hip the whole way down just before the ankle. Attached to the neighbors hand was a rather long scarlet leash. Kazuki looked straight at his neighbor who he still had no clue at this point his name since he kept to his self for the most part.- “ Ummm… Don’t think you are going to make it far like that ….” - Kazuki’s Neighbor: “Yeah I suppose you are right but you see… my Dog need to go on a walk and I don’t have anyone else to do it unless….” ~ He paused for a moment before finishing his sentence. ~ “ Unless maybe you would be so kind to do it for me it should only take about an hour of your time” ~ KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki wasn’t really the sort to just drop anything for a stranger but in this case he was contemplating making an exception. ~ “ What type Kind of a dog is it?; -Kazuk causally placed his left hand on the back of his head running his fingertips through his shaggy cobalt blue hair. – Kazuki’s Neighbor: “Well I’m not entirely sure see I found him years back I think he is a bit of a Mutt.” ~ He pulled on the leash to have the dog come forward seeing as it was still half way inside his apartment. A rather large black Dog with a white patch on its chest barreled out the door. The Dog had chestnut brown eyes, It stood four feet off the ground and was about five feet in length. ~ “ His name is Aiko, so ummm will you do me this favor?” – KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki simply nodded up and down slowly to his neighbor’s request. – “Sure shouldn’t be that hard of a task right?...” Kauki’s Neighbor: ~ He hands the loop side of the leash towards Kazuki. ~ “ Oh Thank you so very much” KazukiGeikami: -Kazuki takes hold of the scarlet loop placing his hand through it and taking a light grip of it with bending his right hand’s fingers around it. Kazuki begins to make his way down the steps from his apartment and down to the purple door that lead to the main street in Amegakure. Aiko barked slightly and followed Kazuki’s lead out into the street. Kazuki wasn’t fully sure why he even agreed to this nor why the man’s leg had a cast pretty much up the full length of it but maybe that was something he could ask latter. * Come to think of it still don’t know his name* - This thought popped up into kazuki’s mind as Aiko began to pull the leash taught. The leash began to become instantly wet as the rain started to fall more heavily. A crack of lightening illuminated the sky as the pitter patter of the rain drops hit the surrounding metal pieces. KazukiGeikami: -The Thunder rolled and echoed off the metal tall building, Aiko pulled tighter and off he was, the leash slipped from Kazuki’s grasp and the dog took off down the street. It was only a matter of a few seconds but the dog was already a good distance away from Kazuki. The dog ran so quickly he was something of a black blur as its paws smacked against the wet Village streets. Kazuki’s first thought at the moment was * yeah this was supposed to be easy right? Now I am going to have to chase down the dog. A dog I don’t even know the owners name to, a Dog that nothing was really known about other than its name.* - Kazuki parted his lips rather quickly as he shouted in a loud voice. - “AIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” KazukiGeikami: -Kazuki began to chase after the dog his feet hitting the hard stone street following the dog as it weaved in and out of the side alley ways as if it was chasing something Kazuki his self could not see. The dog’s bark echoed off the walls of the sky scraper like building as if the dog was performing at an opera house. It wasn’t long before Kazuki was within four feet of the dog and he could see what the problem was. It had seemed Aiko caught the scent of a neighborhood stray cat and had begun to chase it. Kazuki had wished his neighbor would have told him that his dog liked to chase cat’s things like this would have been nice to look out for and probably could have been easily avoided. Kazuki slipped his right hand to his side pulling out a stack of light blue tinted paper no more than three inches in length. The pieces of paper were bound with a bit of dark blue string holding them in place. Kazuki quickly untied the string and infused the slips of paper with his light blue chakra before throwing them into the air. He clapped his hands together creating a small but powerful wind gale which sent the pieces of paper rushing towards the dog. Kazuki then focused his chakra that was in the papers that were now all around the dog to form a small tornado like package around the dog. The wind howled like a savage beast around the dog and the dog stopped dead in its tracks as the pieces of paper around the dog formed a small tornado like structure around him. This gave Kazuki the time to grab hold of Aiko’s leash and take control of the dog once more. “come on now let’s head back” – The papers around the dog fell to the ground as Kazuki pulled the leash and made the dog start to head back towards his home.- KazukiGeikami: - It wasn’t long before they were at the door step of the apartment building and their walk was done. Kazuki slightly breathing heavily from all the running around he had to do to catch the dog. Kazuki reached into his right cargo pocket with his free hand and pulled out the main door key to unlock the door. With a quick turn of the key and the handle of the door it popped open with a loud squeak. The dog ran full force up the steps and to the neighbor’s door. Kazuki knocked with the leash still in his right hand rather loudly on the blue metal door. The knock’s echoed through the tiny hallway. Kazuki could hear some rustling around in the apartment probably due to the fact his neighbor had a hard time getting around at the moment.- Kazuki’s Neighbor: “ Oh thank you so very much for taking my dog on a walk and returning him. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” KazukiGeikami: -Kazuki handed his neighbor the leash rather quickly as he explained what happened.- “ your dog kind of got away from me for a bit but I caught him….he was chasing a cat. “ – Kazuki’s neighbor: “ Yeah he did that to me as well you see that is why I have this cast I got pulled and I fell into an open water drain and broke my leg” – KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki simple walked away from the door and went back towards his own door not feeling like even asking more about his neighbor seeing as Kazuki was a little upset he hadn’t told him this bit of information in the first place. Kazuki placed his key in the door and opened it quickly and closed it behind him with a thud.- 'End Results:' Kazuki took his Neighbor's dog for a walk and returned it to him.